The Magical and Weird Adventures of Nova Butterfly
by JoyArchive
Summary: The story takes place 18 years after the show. Nova Butterfly, a 12 year old school girl, goes on adventures with her best friend Nick Savich, her adoptive brother Tyler and other friends. Read the story of her fighting baddies, growing up and having fun along the way. The cover art picture is owned by isosceless, while the characters in it are owned by moringmark. - ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I just published another story. Sorry in advance if this is kind of a controversial and dark beginning (espcialy for a show like this). Don't worry the next chapters are going to be humorous. Nova Butterfly in my Story is not the "Nova" owned by EVAunit42 (I also recommend his fic "Nova vs the Forces of Adolescence" to those who haven't read it, it's awesome). Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

Jackie Lynn Thomas, another regular 20-year old, was just doing what she regularly does on a Monday, which was her least favorite day. She was working in her uncle's skateboard company where she does their designs, and from time to time helps to check the reliability of the wheels. Her uncle got her a job there, because she had trouble finding one. She did not do well in college, because she was taking care of her, now 2-year old, son, Tyler. She left college after finishing freshman year and went back to Echo Creek. Now, being a single mother is hard, but she always liked a challenge. Not to mention that by her side was her housemate, Janna Ordonia, who was always there to help her out. Janna also had a boyfriend, whose identity is unknown to Jackie, who helped them with their financial struggles. Life is not perfect, but Jackie would not have wanted it any other way. Her shift ended at 20:30, so she said goodbye to her co-workers and rode her iconic light green skateboard into the night. She was riding through the streets of Echo Creek. Since it is a small town there are not a lot of cars, but she saw people walking and talking to each other on the sidewalks. She looked at the nearby bakery, and thought of Tyler. She stopped, took her phone from her pocket and called Janna.

Janna was playing with Tyler, until she heard her phone ringing in her pocket.

"Ok, Tyler, aunty Janna has to pick up the phone. You just stay put here."- Janna said in a cute voice.

"Alvight Janna Banana."- Tyler said, while playing with a stuffed toy. Janna sighs, she's not really fond of the nickname. She picks up her phone and sees that the call is coming from Jackie. She then answers- "Sup Jackie. Finished with work?"

"Yup, I'm also near a bakery, should I buy something for Ty?"

"Hold on, let me check the fridge."- Janna goes to the kitchen and checks the fridge which is empty, except for having a bottle of milk and her half eaten sandwich, she takes the sandwich and takes a bite- "Yea, definitely."

"Alright, tell Ty I'll be home soon."- Jackie hangs up.

Janna puts the phone in her pocket, finishes her sandwich, and goes back to Tyler, who looked really tired.

"Are you tired Ty?"- Janna asked politely. Tyler nods.

"Couvd you vead me a stovy?"- Tyler asked before yawning.

"Sure buddy, and I have the perfect book."- she responded enthusiastically and picked up a book from the drawer. The book's title was " _The Complete Poetical Works and Letters of John Keats"._

Jackie picked up her skateboard and entered the bakery. It was empty, with only the baker at the counter and two people, a man and a woman, who dressed up really weird, sitting and talking on one of the four tables available, but Jackie paid them no mind. She went to the baker and ordered two loathes of bread, several rolls with cheese and three small yogurt bottles. While the baker went to the back to see if the last rolls were ready, Jackie overheard the two people behind her talking.

"Did you hear what happened back home?"- the man asked.

"Yes, it was a real tragedy!"

"I mean, how could someone have that much power to commit such a monstrous act!"

"And they were not the only victims, but their relatives as well!"

"Oh, that person did not just kill them, he DESTROYED THEM!"

Now they caught Jackie's attention. She started listening to their every word.

"Did the High Commission find out who did it?"- the woman proceeded to ask.

"Nope. The perpetrator just committed the act and disappeared. Just like that!"- the man snapped his fingers for great effect.

"What now?"

"Guess there are going to be changes."

"Well on the bright side, at least we are not at war."- she then took a bite from a muffin- "Mmmmm! This earth food is amazing!"

Jackie didn't feel well hearing this conversation… murder, war. Where the hell were these people from, and why are they talking about this stuff here? The baker brought Jackie the rolls, pulling her away from her train of thought. He gave her what she ordered, and she left in fast pace. She didn't know why but she felt uneasy, so the moment she left the bakery, she drove off with her skateboard.

Luckily, her flat was not far from the bakery and she quickly came home. She entered her flat, which consisted of a small hallway leading straight to the living room, and having a door on each side. On the left was the kitchen, on the right was the bathroom. In the living room were two couches that served as beds for Janna and Jackie, and to the left of the room was a door leading to a smaller room, which belonged to Tyler. In the center of the room was a nice clean carpet and a small table, on which Jackie and Janna would drink coffee, play cards or teach board games to Tyler. At the end of the room was a table with a TV and on it were three pictures. One of Jackie, Janna and Tyler, one of Jackie and her parents and uncle, and one of her with Janna, Star, Marco, Tom, Alfonso and Ferguson when they were younger.

It's not much, but it's home.

Jackie went to the kitchen and put the bags on the table. Since she didn't see Janna and Tyler in the living room she went to Tyler's bedroom. When she entered, she found Tyler lying on the bed sleeping, while Janna was sitting on a chair next to the bed, reading the book, citing the poetry:

" _Asleep! O sleep a little while, white pearl!  
And let me kneel, and let me pray to thee,  
And let me call Heaven's blessing on thine eyes,  
And let me breathe into the happy air,  
That doth enfold and touch thee all about,  
Vows of my slavery, my giving up,  
My sudden adoration, my great love!"_

"Nice job boring him to sleep."- Jackie said quietly, not to wake Tyler up. She went near his bed and sat on the edge.

"Hey, good poetry is not boring."- Janna defended herself, while also being quiet- "So did you bring anything tasty, I'm starving."

"Well I brought rolls for Ty, thinking HE was hungry. But since he is asleep, let's grab a bite. I'll buy something else tomorrow morning."

"Come on."- she said as she stood up and went to the kitchen. Jackie went to Tyler, leaned and kissed him on the forehead. She could never imagine a life without this wonderful boy.

"Good night, Ty. Sweet dreams."- she then followed her housemate to the kitchen.

During dinner, Jackie told Janna about the conversation she overheard in the bakery. Janna was listening intently to what Jackie was saying and ate the rolls without taking her gaze of her. After Jackie finished her story, there was a moment of silence. Janna then spoke up.

"Where were these people from?"

"Don't know, but they weirded me out. And you know I don't get weirded out easily."

"Sounds like we have a murder mystery on our hands."- Janna said while rubbing her chin.

"What?"

"Ah, hello… murder victims, perpetrator disappeared. Trust me, it's a murder mystery."

"And let me guess, detective Janna is on the case?"- Jackie said sarcastically.

"Yup."- Janna answered, ignoring the sarcasm.

Jackie wanted to ask Janna why did she joke about this stuff, but then she realized… it's Janna. If it exists she will make a joke about it. In either case, she did not find the joke funny.

"Maybe they were sacrificed for a demonic ritual or something."- Janna said as she picked up her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Star."- Janna answered casually. As she was about to call her, Jackie took her phone.- "What's the big idea!?"

"If you call Star, Marco would want to know what's going on. And I am not in the mood to talk to him!"

"Ah come on Jackie! It's been a year since we last heard of them!"- Jackie didn't answer. She just looked away.

"Are you still mad at him because of…"- just as Janna was about to finish, she gets a death glare from Jackie- "Never mind."

After a breath moment of silence, Jackie and Janna hear the doorbell ring. Jackie looked at the clock to see it's 22:30. Who could be paying them a visit this late? She opens the door, only to find a familiar figure standing in front of her. No introduction was needed, because she could recognize that trademark red hair and fiery dress anywhere.

Hekapoo.

"Can I come in?"- she asked in a rather melancholic tone. She was carrying something, something covered in a pink blanket.

"Sure."- Jackie said and moved so Hekapoo can come in. Janna looked at the blanket- "So what's up?"- Jackie asked her, she was a friend after all. Hekapoo did not answer she just gave a sigh.

"What's with the blanket?"- Janna asked, but after examining it further, something struck her mind- "Ahhh, did we get a lil' H-Poo?"- Hekapoo turns to her, this time with an angry, yet calm expression.

"First of all, I'm sterile. Second of all, if I had a daughter, I would kill you for giving her that nickname. And third of all, did you just assume her gender?"

"So it is a baby!"- Janna said. Hekapoo only face palms herself.

"Wait, why are you bringing us a baby?"- Jackie asked, confused.

"Because, you guys are the closest thing she has to a family now."- Jackie and Janna are now more confused. The three of them just kept staring at each other. Hekapoo, then gives an expression of realization and breaks the silence.

"How long has it been since you heard from Star and Marco?"- this causes Jackie and Janna to freeze.

"A year."- Janna replied.

"Did they ever call you after the wedding?"- this question caused Jackie to have a flashback.

* * *

 _Six months ago…_

Jackie was listening to messages on their phone. She got some messages from her parents, her uncle, Janna's mom and then a prank message from Ferguson. The last message she heard was this.

"Hey Jackie, it's Marco. Remember, Marco Di…"- she turned the message off, then deleted it.

* * *

"No…"- Jackie said, while her eyes faced the other way. Hekapoo just gave her a knowing stare.

"Riiiight. Anyways, in this blanket is Nova Butterfly. Star and Marco's daughter. She is only six months old now."- when hearing these words, Janna and Jackie just stared blankly and their jaws actually reached the floor.

"When did this happen!?"- Janna said surprised, not really knowing how to feel- "And why didn't they call us!?"

"Yea… why didn't they do that!?"- Jackie said to release suspicion of herself, but only got a stare from Hekapoo.

"And why are you giving US, THEIR daughter!?"- Janna continued to ask.

"Because…"- Hekapoo didn't know what to say. She then gave a sigh and continued- "… their gone."

There was only silence when these words were spoken. Neither of them didn't know what to say.

" _They're_ _dead_!"- Jackie thought to herself. How can this be. She was now thinking of everything she had been through with Marco, and some moments which she shared with Star. She didn't even come to their wedding! She even deleted Marco's message, when he was probably about to tell them about his daughter. Her own petty grudge against him, caused her to not congratulate him, or at least thank him for those good moments they had. She thought, they would eventually reconcile and be friends again, but now that will never happen. As these thoughts raced through her head, she just realized how much of a horrible friend she is. This caused her to burst into tears and run off into the corner of the living room.

"Jackie!"- she heard Janna scream behind her. Janna found Jackie curled up in a ball, sobbing. Janna leaned close to her and said- "It's not your fault."

"It is! If I hadn't been such a bitch, I would have heard about Marco's great news! We would have come to Mewni and celebrate with them! Maybe we could have even prevented their deaths!"

"You don't know that! Listen, Jackie!"- Janna held Jackie by the shoulders and looked in her now red eyes- "The past is the past! So what if you never reconciled with them! I haven't been with them either! I know how you feel, and it sucks! But you need to be strong, for Tyler! And if you really want forgiveness that much then be strong and we'll both take care of Nova as well! Please. It's what they would have wanted."- Jackie wiped off her tears, and hugged her friend. Janna returns the hug and they both go to Hekapoo, who looks pretty on edge herself.

"How did it happen?"- Janna asked with Jackie leaning on her shoulder.

"We don't know the exact details, we only know that a powerful curse was used. We found dead soldiers in the hallway that led to Nova's room. Since there were not a lot of soldiers, we can assume the attack was not expected. At the end of the hallway we found both the previous king and queen of Mewni and Marco's parents… all dead. In Nova's room we found Star and Marco. Nova was the only one alive in the room. No sign of the attacker."- it was clear that Hekapoo was trying to hide her tears. No one blames her for crying, Marco and Star were her friends too.

"Don't worry."- Jackie got off Janna's shoulder and took the blanket, looking at the little Nova.- "We will take care of her. For Star and Marco."- this brought a smile to Hekapoo, but the tears did not stop.

"I know you will. But you have to hear me out. Don't tell Nova about any of this until she turns 14."- she wipes out her tears and then pulls out the royal magic wand from her dress pocket and gives it to Janna.- "And when the time comes give her the wand."

"What happens if she acquires it before turning 14?"- Janna asked, while examining the wand.

"Let's just say that it won't end well. Trust me, I know from experience."- after saying this, Hekapoo pulls out a pink text book with a pair of scissors on top of it. She gives them to Jackie and Janna.

"Ah, Marco's old scissors."- Janna said in a somber voice, reminescing some interdimensional adventures the group shared. She then looked at the text book- "Wait, is that..."

"Yup. The magical spell book."- Hekapoo then opened the spell book to reveal a sleeping Glossaryck- "Don't worry he'll wake up when it's time to train Nova."- Jackie and Janna gave each other confused looks, but decided to not think about it too much. Jackie then had a face of realisation.

"Wait, who's gonna run Mewni, now that the king and queen are dead?"- she asked.

"Well the new Chancellor of the High Commission, who's a real jerk by the way, decided to appoint one of the distant cousins of the royal family. When Nova turns 18, Rhombulus and I will take her to Mewni and she will become the queen. But you don't have to worry about that, you just need to take care of Nova until then and that's it."

Even tho Hekapoo says it's going to be easy, knowing the Butterflies, it never is. Jackie and Janna knew that pretty well. Suddenly a ringing noise is heard.

"Oh no! I gotta get back to the Bureau of Magic! See ya guys later!"- immediately after saying that, Hekapoo opens a portal with her own dimensional scissors and leaves.

"Why didn't she just use the scissors to teleport into the building?"- Janna asked, to which Jackie just shrugs her shoulders. She then turns her attention to baby Nova. She has a good look on her features. Nova has really short brown hair, which kind of reminded her of Marco, but her eyes are blue like Star's. She has symbols of butterflies on her cheeks. Her skin tone is a healthy mix of Marco's darker skin and Star's lighter one. Jackie and Janna both sat on one of the couches and just looked at Nova as she is drifting to sleep.

"She's really cute, don't you think?"- Janna asked quietly. Jackie just nods, but then raises her head in realization.

"What is it?"

"Can you go to the basement and get Tyler's old crib?"- Jackie asked Janna, who just sighs.

As Janna leaves, Jackie has good thought of her day. She did what she usually does on a Monday. Only this Monday ended with getting a new member of the family. She is not certain what the future will bring to this little child, but what she is certain of is that she and Janna are going to have a sleepless night.

* * *

 **Ok, so that is all for todays chapter. This is the beginning of Nova's story. I wonder how is it going to turn out. Reviews are appreciated and I hope you all have a nice day, or evening. If there is something bothering you in this story, or if you have any questions, let me know in the reviews. I Love You!**


	2. Nova and her Amazing Friends

**Alright, next chapter is up. Now this is going to be a short chapter that mostly serves as an introduction to the main characters, as well as to explain a situation Nova is currently in. One more thing, a guest asked a question about the chancellor not healing Star and the others. Here is the answer.**

 **Lekmet is officialy dead in the cannon. In this story he is (or in this case "was") the only character who can heal others. Since his death, a new chancellor was elected, who cannot heal. Another reason is, I really don't like dead characters coming back to life. If I brought someone back to life, it would ruin the message I want to send with this story. I hope you can understand.**

 **I also apologize for the length of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Nova and her Amazing Friends

If somebody were to tell you that Nova Butterfly grew up into a shy girl, who isn't that much into adventures and fantasy and only cares about school and safety… well, that somebody lied. Nova is now a 6th grader in Echo Creek High, who is known by her notorious nickname as the "Harry Potter of Echo Creek". During kindergarten and early years of middle school, she was the aforementioned shy girl, who rarely talked to anyone, but thanks to her aunt Janna's "good" influence and meeting a very special friend called Nick Savich, whom she met when he moved with his parents and sister to Echo Creek at the age of 7, she grew into a more immature, yet likable rouge. Because of this, Nick made a duty for himself: to keep Nova in check, but only to end up like a sidekick in the end. This, unfortunately, did not affect Nick's school reputation in a positive way, thus gaining a nickname of his own: "the Ron Weasley of Echo Creek". Nova is really inspired by any kind of fantasy and adventure, especially in literature, that her main goal in life is to become an author of that genre. She would also like to have that kind of a magical life (boy is she in for a surprise!), and that's why she spends most of her days as an adventurer.

Nova also grew up into a very pretty girl. She had light brown hair which reached the lower side of her back. Her skin was a healthy mixture of light and dark, but is mostly lighter. Her eyes were dark blue. She had small a beauty mark near the lower left side of her lip, and butterfly shaped marks on her cheeks. Her aunt Jackie and aunt Janna told her that those were her birthmarks. She was also skinny, with a little bit of muscle, but was surprisingly strong. One time, when the family went camping, Jackie was carrying a heavy bag to put it in the trunk of their car. Nova, who was 10 at the time, ran to help her and carried the heavy bag with ease. As for her clothes, she would usually wear her favorite sea green short dress with no sleeves, a white lace on the skirt, a heart on the front and a spade in the back (which cannot really be seen, because she always lets her long hair loose). She also has orange and purple stockings, a red bracelet on her right hand (also known as her friendship bracelet which she shares with Nick, who has a blue one on his left hand) and brown leather boots.

When she was 11, she was told by Jackie and Janna who her parents were. But, Jackie wanted to leave out some details. One of those details were that Star was a magical princess. In Jackie's story she was just a normal girl, who just like Nova, would go on adventures and cause mischief with her best friend Marco. And with that particular change, she told her that they both died in a car crash. Nova, like any other kid of her age, didn't take the news lightly. She looked at the picture of Jackie and her friends, the only picture of Star and Marco that was saved. She noticed how her mom, who was just 3 years older than she was then, looked so pretty and happy, while hugging Marco with her one hand and Janna with the other.

"She had hearts on her cheeks."- she said as tears were dropping on the picture. Jackie gave her a strong hug, assuring her it will be alright.

After several months, Nova realized she can't be sad forever and so returned to her previous happy-go-lucky personality, but she would think of her from time to time. Never knowing them lessened the pain.

Apart from that tragic part of her life, she was satisfied with her childhood. She was never needy unless she wanted something really bad, which was a rare occurrence. The only thing she wanted was to make friends and go on adventures.

Her other best friend, next to Nick, is her adoptive brother, Tyler. He is 2 years older than her, is good at karate and knows how to ride a skateboard like his mother. He used to be a happy-go-lucky kid himself until his 12th birthday. After that day he wasn't the same, he became more serious. He even intensified his karate training, until he reached the black belt in no less than 5 months. Unfortunately, he is also doing bad in school, but does not bully anyone and doesn't end up in fights with other students or in quarrels with teachers. The reason for his change was never clear to Nova, but at least they were still close. He now wears a black leather jacket, a brown shirt with short sleeves under it, black jeans with a ripped right knee and dark blue shoes. He also wears a seashell necklace like his mother. As for his physical appearance, he has a dark white skin, messy, brown, shoulder-length hair with an aqua streak on the right side. He also has freckles on his face, green eyes and a bandage on the left side of his chin. Another thing is, he grew more distant from his mother and aunt, leaving Nova as his only confidant. Hopes and dreams… he has none.

As for the aforementioned best friend, Nick Savich… what could be said? He does not have a happy-go-lucky personality, he is not optimistic like Nova, but is not pessimistic like Tyler. He is Nova's age and they have been inseparable friends since the day they first met, when they were both 7. He is not a fighter, but is willing to defend himself verbally, and if that doesn't work, physically. Even though he is not good at sports and in hand-to-hand combat, he knows how to use melee weapons. He is smarter than Nova and Tyler, but is not a boy-genius. As for his physical appearance, he is skinny and has almost pale skin. He has dark brown hair (almost black), brown eyes, and is really tall for a 12-yearold (5 feet and 10 inches, 1.77m.). He mostly wears his favorite grey shirt with long sleeves and a white collar, blue jeans and red and white shoes. He also has a blue friendship bracelet on his left hand. His greatest dream is to become a director.

* * *

 _Ok, so there's the character info. Maybe I should finish this chapter he… Oh, there are some plot details I need to address!? Ok, ok, keep your pants on, I'm getting on it._

* * *

Why would Jackie hide true information of Star from Nova? Well you are not the only ones wondering. After Nova spoke to Janna about the conversation between her and Jackie, the "fun aunt" (as Janna dubbed herself) went to talk with Jackie. While Jackie was in the bathroom, putting the dirty laundry in the washing machine, Janna entered and closed behind the door, so Nova couldn't hear them.

"What the hell, Jackie!?"- she basically screamed at her. Jackie put her index finger over her mouth, signaling Janna to be quiet. Janna checked to see if Nova heard her. Nova was nowhere to be seen, so she was probably in her and Tyler's room. Tyler was also nowhere to be seen, probably outside. After checking, Janna closed the door again and turned to Jackie.

"What the hell, Jackie!"- she repeated herself, quietly, this time- "Why did you lie to her?"

"I had to!"- Jackie was loudly whispering- "I don't want her to be the new queen of Mewni!"

"I don't think her becoming queen is your decision to make! What about Hekapoo? We promised her to take care of Nova until she's 18!"

"Well, we'll tell Hekapoo to buzz off! Whoever killed Star and Marco is probably after her too! Or maybe some loonatic will do it instead… I don't know! Maybe she doesn't want to be queen! Maybe, I'm doing her a favor!"

"You really care about her, don't you?"- Janna asked, with Jackie responding with a nod. Janna then put her arm around Jackie- "Listen, I know this is hard, but lying about her heritage won't solve anything. When she turns 14, we will have to tell her the truth."- Jackie just stares into the ground. She really wants to make it up to Star and Marco- "Buuuut…"- Janna continued- "if she doesn't want to be queen, we will not give her to H-poo."- this brings a smile to Jackie's face, who just hugs Janna tightly- "I know. I'm a nice gal."- Janna says that while rubbing her neck.

"No, you're the best gal!"- Jackie said and lets go- "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish the laundry."- Janna gave her a smile. Jackie turns to the laundry and while putting some in the basket she says- "You know, if you want to give me a hand, I would really appre…"- she turns around, only to see that Janna left the room- " _Pfft, typical Janna_."- she then returns to her work. Although she knew that Janna has her back and that there was nothing to worry about, something still bothered Jackie. Should Nova learn the truth?

* * *

 **That's it for today's chapter, hope you liked it. The next chapters will be longer and the story will progress normally. I also hope you like the characters that were introduced thus far. There will be more of them in the next chapter. And now only these questions remain: What will happen if Nova figures out the truth earlier than expected? Why did Tyler become such a bad boy? Who killed Starco... I mean Star and Marco? And most importantly, why does Glossaryck always empty my pudding cups? (...jerk). Find out in the next chapter! I love you!**


	3. This Boy is on Fire!

**Hello guys, I'm back. And here is chapter 2, which in my opinion is much better than chapter 1. But I will let you guys decide that. This one is a little longer than the previous two, so expect more content. Also I found out why Glossaryck eats my pudding... It's made of chocolate! So I decided to trick him, and gave him strawberry pudding. Ain't I a stinker? Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: This Boy is on Fire!

It was a really beautiful Saturday in the park, the sun was shining, the birds were flying and singing, kids were having fun with their friends and family, and there was also this kid whose both sleeves were on fire. Such a be… wait, **that kid is on fire** **!**

Nova and Nick just watched in horror as their bully, Otis was running around screaming- "MY SLEEVES ARE ON FIRE! MY SLEEVES ARE ON FIRE!"

"Nova."- Nick asked, not turning his gaze from Otis.

"Yes?"- Nova responded, also not turning her gaze from Otis.

"What just happened?"

"Hmm…"- Nova puts a hand on her chin, trying to process what just happened.

* * *

 _One day earlier…_

It was just a regular Friday for Nova and Nick. No parks, no kids, no bullies on fire. Just a regular old school day. After a couple of classes, it was lunch break. As usual, Nova and Nick would sit together with their other friends, the short and heavy metal obsessed boy Milo and the always love struck Katherine. The reason she is always love struck, is because every week she obsesses over another boy. She had so many relationships and break ups, Taylor Swift would have been jealous. Milo has shoulder length black curly hair, brown eyes no real face distinguishing feature except a ring pierced in the right side of his nose. He always wears his black shirt on which is written "Bronze Maiden" and has pictures of the band, he also wears military pants (for reasons I myself don't even know) and black shoes. Katherine has long blond hair (a little curly), light blue eyes, and she would always wear a red t-shirt with words in white (saying "baddest girl in town"). She also wears blue skinny jeans and yellow and white shoes. Tyler, like usual, sits and eats alone in the school yard.

While eating some burgers, Milo started the conversation.

"So, would any of you guys like to go to the Bronze Maiden concert this Wednesday?"

"I don't know if I'll have the time."- Nick answered while biting his burger. He lied, he just doesn't like metal.

"I have a date."- Katherine said while doing her make-up.

"With who is it this time?"- Milo asked, annoyed.

"Derek."- Katherine says, pointing her eyes at Derek, who was sitting and talking with his football team.

"The school jock?"- Nova asked, surprised- "Didn't he say he will never ever be interested in you?"- she said while imitating Derek's deep voice. This causes Nick and Milo to laugh.

"Very funny Nova."- Katherine said in a sarcastic tone- "At least I'm chasing cute boys and not mountain trolls."

Milo screamed "oooo" while pointing his eyes first towards Katherine and then Nova.

"Katy."- Nick said, making every one at the table look at him- "Don't make fun! We all used to play those games."

"When we were 8, Nick!"- Katherine said with a now more serious tone- "Those days are over!"

"Aw come on!"- Nova said in a cute voice- "You guys just want to grow up too fast."- No one had a response to what she said. Everyone just looked away. Nova's smile is replaced with a frown- "Hey Milo"- this causes Milo to turn to her- "I can go to the concert with you."

"Really!"- Milo stood up and was excited, but when he realized everyone was staring at him, he just came back to his seat- "Sure, that would be cool."- he said nonchalantly, causing the others to make small giggles. The bell rang, which meant that the fun has to stop, and the class to start.

As Nick and Nova were walking together towards the classroom, Nick asks her a question.

"I didn't know you liked metal?"

"I don't."

"Then why did you agree to go to the concert with him?"

"Because, look at him!"- Nova points towards Milo, who sees a couple of girls walking by. He leans on the lockers, which were slippery from getting cleaned during lunch break. His slippery prop causes him to fall to the ground, earning a small laugh from the girls who flew by. He stood up, pretending it was nothing and continued on his business- "He needs a friend by his side."

"I see your point."- Nick then turns to look at the clock on the hall wall- "Crap! We're gonna be late!"- he then grabs Nova by the wrist and sprints towards the classroom.

* * *

They had math and it wasn't really an eventful or in any case interesting moment. But what happened after it was a different story. When Nova and Nick talked near their lockers, their attention was caught by their least favorite people in the world, Bronco and Otis, the school bullies. Bronco was a short, skinny kid with curly blond hair. He wears a black t-shirt of a unicorn skull and blue short jeans. Otis was tall and muscular, he kind of reminded people of his older brother Derek, only he was bald while Derek had black hair. He wears a brown shirt with long sleeves, which reads AB×CD and short blue jeans similar to those of Bronco's. Hence their nickname "shorts buddies". When everybody else walked away from the hall to avoid them, there was no one else in the hall but the four of them.

"Well, if it isn't the power couple!?"- Bronco said, trying to sound intimidating.

Nick just pretended to look around for people, he then turned to the two bullies- "Who, us? Or you guys?"- he asked with a smirk, only to be pinned to the locker by Otis.

"Hey let him go!"- Nova yelled at Otis.

"Oh, Otis. " _Harry Potter_ " wants you to let go of her boyfriend!"- Bronco said in a mocking tone, making Otis laugh, but angering Nova. Unaware to all of the present in the hall, Nova's hand felt hot, as it is surrounded by what seems to be red aura. Before she knew it, Otis fell from a sudden hit. He was hit in the back of his head by… a locker. The locker opened by itself with so much force it almost knocked Otis out. He fell to the floor, rubbing his head and making painful moans. Nick then got next to Nova.

"Bronco!"- Otis screamed at him, thinking it was his friend, who hit him.

"I didn't do it!"- Bronco said in self-defence. Otis turned his angry gaze to Nova. He then went near her. Nick grabbed her hand to run. But Nova stood still, with rage in her eyes.

"Come on tough guy!"- as Otis was about to hit her, he himself was pinned to the locker.

"Tyler!?"- Nova screamed at her brother, who just angerly looked at Otis- "I can take him!"

"Do we have a problem here?"- Tyler asked Otis, who filled with fear just stared at him.

"I think, I should be asking that question!"- a voice was heard at the end of the hall. It was professor Skips, who was now on monitor duty. Tyler, after seeing him, let go of Otis who now had an angry expression on his face. The teacher also had an angry expression and walked towards them.

"There's no problem sir."- Nick said to the teacher, trying to stop the tension between them.

"Don't try to defend them Mr. Savich! You will all be sent to the principal's office!"- he then pointed to the direction of the office. The students unwillingly listened and went there. Tyler and Otis gave each other hateful stares, Nova and Bronco just looked away, and Nick just looked at all of them. His eyes were filled with shame, he felt that he could have done more. The students then arrived at the office. In the office was Principal Skeeves, sitting on his chair. Principal Skeeves did not change a bit, only his hair now has a more gray color. He notices Bronco and Otis entering first.

"Ok, what did you two do this ti…"- he stops himself, when seeing Nova, Tyler and Nick- "Well this is a surprise! What are you three doing here?"

"I found Mr. Lynn Thomas pinning Mr. Michaelson to the locker!"- Professor Skips said in a formal, yet stern tone. He then looked at Tyler and mumbled quietly- "I knew you would crack at one point."- the only response Tyler gave was just him rolling his eyes, angering the professor more.

"It's not our fault!"- Bronco yelled- "We were just minding our own business, and then this jerk pinned Otis, to show off!"- Nova clenched her fists hearing this.

"Really?"- Skeeves said in disbelief- "He just did it out of the blue?"- Bronco and Otis nodded in unison. Skeeves then turned to Nova- "What really happened back there?"

"What!?"- Otis screamed- "You're going to believe that weir… I mean, her!?"

"That _weirdo,"-_ Skeeves answered Otis- _"_ is the daughter of Marco Diaz, the "Safe Kid" and one of the finest and kind-hearted students this school ever had!"- Tyler rolled his eyes at that as well- "And I doubt a woman like Jackie Lynn Thomas would spoil this child!"- Nova smiled and proceeded to answer the principal.

"Otis pinned Nick to the locker, Tyler went in and stopped him!"

"After you hit me with a locker door!"- Otis yelled at her.

"Did you see her do it!?"- Skeeves asked him.

"No, but…"

"Bronco?"- Skeeves turned his attention to Bronco.

"I didn't see anyone open the door, it just did it by itself."- Bronco answered the question, but he himself didn't really believe what he was saying. Otis, Skips and Skeeves looked at him in disbelief.

"That's ridiculous!"- Skeeves said- "A locker door wouldn't just open by it…"- he then turned his attention to Nova. His expression of disbelief then turned into that of realization, then to that of worry- "Anyways, I will be calling ALL of your parents! Is that clear! Now go to your classes!"- with those words, everyone exited the room. Skips gave Tyler an "I'll be watching you" expression, while Otis went to Tyler and told him harshly.

"This isn't over!"- he and Bronco then went to their class. Tyler just looked at them for a second and then went to his own class. Nick went to thank Tyler, but Tyler just raised his hand. Nick got the message and stopped in his tracks. Nova and Nick were now alone in the hall.

"Well, at least we're not in trouble."- he said to her. Nova didn't answer, she was just looking at the wall full of lockers and pondered about what Bronco said and Skeeves's expression- "Should we go to class?"- Nick said, pulling her from her train of thought.

"Sure."- she said and the duo went to their next class.

* * *

…

While Nova was going home, she was thinking about what happened with Otis. Why DID the locker open by itself? It clearly wasn't Nick, since he was pinned, Tyler wasn't even there, she would have seen Bronco do it. What happened? As she was close to her apartment, she decided to put those thoughts aside. She opened the door, only to see an angry Jackie standing in front of her with her arms on her hips.

"Were you standing here like that, this entire time?"- Nova asked, hopefully stopping the tension.

"Yes."- Janna said from behind- "She greeted me like this as well, you should have seen it. It was awkward."

Nova looked at Janna and giggled, only to turn her smile into a frown when she returned her gaze to Jackie.

"Why did you hit that kid with a locker!?"

"What!?"- Nova screamed, surprised by the accusation- "I didn't hit anyone!"

"Then why did Principal Skeeves say otherwise!?"- This surprised Nova even more. Did Skeeves just LIE to Jackie?

"Um, guys?"- Janna said interrupting the argument.

"WHAT!?"- Jackie and Nova both turned to her, yelling in unison.

"Can we take this inside, I think Roberta's watching us."- she pointed to their elderly neighbor, who was intently watching the hole scene. Jackie forced her smile on to her and she pulled Nova gently into the apartment. She then closed the door behind her and brought back her angry face.

"I will ask again! Why did you hit that boy with a locker!?"

"And I will answer again! I didn't hit him!"

"Principal Skeeves said you did!"

"Principal Skeeves is a liar!"- this gave Jackie a shocked expression on her face.

"What did you just say young lady!?"- Janna snickered at that, she really can't get used to hearing Jackie say that.

"You heard me!"

"Go to your room! NOW!"- Jackie basically screamed at this point. She pointed her index finger to Nova's and Tyler's room. She only got an angry expression from Nova who ran into her room.

"Wow!"- Janna said- "That was kinda harsh. But who doesn't like teen angst from time to time."- she only got an angry expression from Jackie as a response.

"Are you done with your "Janna Comments"?"- Jackie asked.

"Nope. But seriously though. Why did you just lie to her like that? Skeeves told us the locker opened by itself."

"And he told us that he might think Nova used… the "M" word."

"Seriously? You're gonna call it the "M" word?"- Janna asked, annoyed. Jackie just nodded. Janna sighs and continues- "Look, maybe we should tell her truth now, before this gets out of hand. I mean, we were going to tell her that on her 14th birthday, right?"- Jackie just looked the other way- "RIGHT, Jackie!?"

"Yea, yea."- she said nervously, but Janna didn't seem to notice- "But maybe we shouldn't tell her. NOW, I mean!"- Janna just glared at her.

"Fine, have it your way."- she then walked into Nova's room. Jackie sighed with relief.

" _As long as I'm alive, NOTHING will harm this child!_ "- she thought to herself.

* * *

Nova was just lying upside down on the bed with a pout face, throwing Tyler's old baseball onto the wall and caught it when it bounced back. Janna entered the room and looked at what she was doing.

"Doing the cliché "pout ball throwing"?

Nova just hummed "Mhm", while still throwing the ball. When she threw the ball again, Janna caught it. Nova brought herself up.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be the "fun one"!?"- Nova said in a playful tone. Janna just sat next to her and put her arm around her.

"I'm still the "fun one", you little rascal!"- she then tackled her into a noogie. Nova just laughed. When Janna let go, they laughed a little at Nova's now messy hair. Nova's expression turns serious and she curls up into a ball.

"Why doesn't aunt Jackie believe me?- Janna's expression turns serious as well and makes Nova sit up.

"Listen kiddo, we all do and say things we don't mean when we're angry. I'm not trying to blame you or anything, I know how you feel about that Otis kid. Maybe you did hit him with the locker when you were blinded by rage. But for all I know you could be completely innocent."- she then stood up and went to the door. She opened it slightly, turned to Nova and said- "Don't worry about Jackie, she'll get over it."

This brought a small smile to Nova's face. Janna then exited the room. But when she did, a thought came into her head- " _Wait, how could she use magic? Doesn't she need the Wand for it?_ "- She then quickly came to the highest shelf in her living room closet to check on something. She sighed with relief when she found the box containing the Wand, undisturbed.

* * *

Nova again curled into a ball. But she didn't cry. She always curls into a ball when she is thinking about something.

" _Maybe I did hit him while blinded by rage."-_ Nova thought to herself- " _But, Bronco said the locker opened by itself, he wouldn't have made it up, he would have blamed me like Otis did. I was really angry at them, though."_ \- she then raised her head and looked at the " _Harry Potter_ " books she had on her small bookshelf. She then got off the bed and picked up the first book. She turned to the page where Harry was angry at his mean cousin and made the glass disappear. She then had a face of shock and realization. She remembered that she felt her hand warm, moments before Otis was struck. Maybe she DID do it. She then looked at her hand and made the most " _Cheshire Cat_ " grin on her face. Could this mean what she thinks it means?

Her cell phone then rang, pulling her from her train of thought. She eagerly picked it up, seeing that Nick is calling. She then answered.

"Sup, bestie!"- she said, really excited.

"Hey, judging by the way you greeted me, it seems you're in a better mood than you were at school."- he said, sitting on his bed. He was glad that Nova felt better, even though he knew she would. These things never keep her down- "So, what's up?"

"You will never believe what I just found out! Do you remember, when Otis was hit by a locker?"

"How could I not, it happened just a few hours ago."

"Well, guess who hit him!"

"Probably Bronco tried to prank him."

"No silly, it was ME!"- this surprised Nick.

"What!? How!?"

"I used magic!"- there was a moment of silence- "Uh… Nick? You there buddy?"

"Yea, yea. Just processing what you just said."- she was right, Nick really didn't believe her, but since he doesn't want to hurt her feelings, he just decided to play along- "Wow, so you can use magic!? That's pretty cool!"- did I ever mention he was a good actor?

"I know! Want to go to the park tomorrow so I can show you?"

"Sure, I'd like that! So when will we be expecting a letter from Hogwarts?"

"Don't know, but I think it's a little bit late for that. But it doesn't matter, think of how much fun we're going to have now!"

"Can't wait to see it!"- Nick then heard his mom calling him- "Sorry can't talk now! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye."

"Bye."- they both hang up.

Nick lies on the bed- "What an imagination."- he said to himself. One of the things he really likes about Nova is that she is not like the other girls from school. She isn't afraid of being creative and imaginative. He really enjoys these games.

"Then why don't you two hook up already!?"- he hears a small girly and teasing voice on the doorstep to his room. It was his 9 year old sister, Sarah. He throws a pillow at her, but she dodges it and runs away laughing.

"Ugh, little sisters!"- he sighs- "Can't live with them, can't live without them."- he thought about how she learned the word "hook up", then stood up and went to see what his mom wanted.

* * *

After calling Nick, Nova wanted to make sure if she really CAN use magic. So she tested that on her book shelf. She focused on one of the books in the higher shelf. She then brought back to herself memories of whenever she felt anger towards someone. After about 5 minutes of pressuring herself, she felt her head hurt and stopped. What happened? Did she do something wrong? She then screamed in frustration and fell into the bed sinking her head in the pillow. She can't do it, she just lied to Nick. It was at this moment that she felt… powerless. It was like when Otis pinned Nick to the locker. Even though she said she could have took Otis by herself, she didn't know what to do. She was so worried about Nick getting hurt. She then remembered how she felt mad at herself. She clenched her right fist, and felt something warm. She turned to see what it is. She could not believe her eyes. Her fist was engulfed in some sort of red aura! She turned her attention to the bookshelf and saw the book she focused on earlier also glowing in the same red aura. She didn't know how to react. She then pulled her fist towards herself, and the book, like on command, was pulled from the bookshelf. She then waved her arm back and forth, and the book was moving back and forth. She grew a wide grin and pulled her arm again. The book came into her arms and the aura disappeared. Nova felt pride this time. She didn't lie, she CAN use magic. She couldn't believe it! How was she going to tell aunt Jackie and aunt Janna? How was she going to tell Tyler? Wait a minute! She just called Nick and casually told him everything. Why did she find telling that to Jackie and Janna so scary? Of course, she can trust Tyler. Maybe she's just scared of Jackie being more pissed because it turned out she actually hit Otis. And she was still mad at her for grounding her. So yea, tell Nick and Tyler, maybe even Janna, but not Jackie. After making that decision she waited for Tyler to come back home. When Tyler came back, he wasn't in the mood to talk. He told Nova they will talk tomorrow. Nova agreed and they both went to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a good day.

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

Nova woke up after the best sleep of her life. It was 9:00 am. She couldn't wait to tell Tyler about her using magic. Unfortunately, he was gone. Typical Tyler, always leaving the house early in the morning. Nova put on some clothes and exited her room, to find Jackie and Janna having breakfast.

"Good morning, Nova."- Jackie greeted her with a guilty voice. Janna just waved, because her mouth was full.

"Good morning."- Nova said with a smile. Jackie was surprised by this. She was glad that Nova was now in a good mood. Nova sat down and looked at them both- "Aunt Jackie… I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday."- Jackie looked at her with wide eyes. This was weird, Nova never apologizes this early, she would usually be mad for a day or two and then apologize- "I was angry at Otis when he attacked Nick. I must have been blinded by rage when I hit him. We all do things we don't mean when we're angry."- Nova then looked at Janna with a smile. Her aunt smiled back. Not only was Jackie surprised, but she felt guilty now. She shouldn't have made Nova apologize for something she didn't do, but she must protect her from herself and whatever/whoever would chase her, if they find out who she really is. Jackie then forced herself to smile.

"Thank you for being honest and for taking responsibility for your actions. I should apologize as well. I shouldn't have been so harsh on you. You just wanted to protect your friend."- she then put an arm on her shoulder- "Your parents would be proud, like I am now. You're officially ungrounded!"- Nova just stood up and tackled her aunt into a big hug- "You don't have to strangle me!"- she said barely breathing. Nova let her go.

"So, can I go to the park later?"- Nova asked in with an innocent voice.

"Sure kiddo."- Jackie responded. Nova gave a silent "yes". The three finish their breakfast in peace. Nova then ran like "Road Runner" out of the house.

"She's really maturing don't you think?"- Jackie asked Janna. Janna stood up and while exiting the kitchen mumbled.

"She's not the one who needs to mature."- Jackie then turned to look at Janna, but sees she is out of the room. She then returned to her own business.

* * *

While Nova was walking to the park, she sent Nick a text message to come to the park. He responded with "I'll be there in 5 minutes". Nova went to the park and sat on the bench, eagerly waiting for her best friend. There were a lot of people in the park, but they were on the other side, so even if she did anything, she would not garner anyone's attention. It was a really big park. This part of the park had a small bench and a tree close to it on the right side. Just like planed, Nick came exactly in 5 minutes. The boy likes being punctual and his house is not far from the park. She stood up and gave him a hug. She loves hugging people. He then sat on the bench, while she was still standing.

"So, what magic trick will I be a witness to?"- Nick asked casually.

"Oh, don't worry, it won't be a trick."- this kind of make Nick worry a little. Maybe she's taking this game too far. Nova looked at a branch on a tree and decided to pull it off with magic. She was beginning to focus on the branch. She closed her eyes and held out her hand. Nick just looked at her confused. Just as she was about to feel her hand warm, she was interrupted by a familiar but not very welcomed voice.

"Where's your stupid brother!?"- she snapped her eyes open to see Otis, who was really not in a happy mood. Nick looked at Otis and stood up.

"What do you want Otis?"

"None of your business, stick hands!"- Otis insulted Nick, he then pushed him to the side and got closer to Nova- "I'll ask again! Where is he!?"

"I don't know! And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"- Otis looked unconvinced. He then looked at Nick and grabbed him by the collar.

"Not even if I hit your friend over here?"- he said in a menacing tone. Nova looked at him with a mixture of shock and anger.

"She said she doesn't know!"- Nick yelled at him- "Why don't you just get a life and leave us alone!?"- this enraged Otis even more.

"Looks like someone needs to show you where your place is!"- Otis said and prepared his free arm to punch Nick. An image played through Nova's head, the image of Nick getting pinned to the wall. The same fiery rage overcame her now as it did back then. She focused on his arm that was ready to punch Nick. She then finds the arm, or rather his sleeve on fire. Nick looked shocked when he saw Otis's arm, which was normal a second ago, now engulfed in flames. Otis smelled something burning and turned to see his sleeve on fire. He then let Nick go and began screaming and running around like a madman. Nova ran to Otis.

"Oh my God! Don't worry Otis, I'll fix it!"- Nova calmed Otis down. She then concentrated to put the fire down, but accidentally sets his other sleeve on fire. Otis screamed even more.

"MY SLEEVES ARE ON FIRE! MY SLEEVES ARE ON FIRE!"

* * *

And that's how this all came to be… Oh yea, the problem's not solved yet.

Nick picked up his water bottle and spilled the water on Otis's sleeves. It did not work. Nick then looked around to find some help.- " _How come nobody notices Otis's suffering right now?"-_ he thought to himself. He then sees Otis rolling on the grassy ground, trying to put the flames out. Nick then looked at Nova.

"You did this! How do you undo this!?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!"- Nick began shaking his hands- "We're going to prison for murder! I'm too young to go to jail!"- he then gets slapped by Nova.

"Pull yourself together man! We'll think of something!"- as she said that she looked at Otis. Something was strange. She saw him lying on the ground with his hands up, crying. But what got her attention was the blue sparkles that flew from the sky onto him. The flames were gone and his sleeves were left intact, as if they were never on fire in the first place. He then stopped crying and looked in disbelief at his unharmed hands. Nick and Nova then looked at each other with shocked expressions. Otis looked at them and brought back his "tough guy face". He then walked closer to the two.

"You are going to pay for whatever you just di…"- before he could finish what he wanted to say, the same blue sparkle flew on his head. He then shook his head and looked at Nova and Nick in confusion- "Why am I in the park? WAIT! I should be in school right now!"

Nick looked at Otis confused- "Uh, Otis it's Sat…"

"I know, it's Friday! And you two are gonna be late as well! I'm gonna get there before you two! See you two losers later!"- he then ran off to the school's direction. Nova and Nick looked at each other in confusion.

"Did he just… loose his memory?"- Nick asked.

"Guess so."

"Did you do that?"

"No, I just set his sleeves on fire. I am as confused as you are at this point."

"You really can use magic!"

"I thought you already knew that, why do you sound surprised?"

"Oh yea, yea I do. Just wanted to check if you didn't loose your memory."- he said, trying to hide the fact he didn't believe her. Nova didn't pay attention to that. Nova and Nick look away from each other at the moment.

"Do you know what this means?"- Nova asked him.

"Yea."- they both then looked at each other and said in unison:

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!"- they then cheerfully ran around the park, not caring about what just happened or how did it happen. Nova can use magic and that was fine by Nick.

On top of the tree near them, a blue man, wearing a yellow toga watched them. He rubbed his beard and thought to himself- "Looks like history's repeating itself. I think this one needs to start her training a little early."

* * *

 **So, that's it for today's chapter. I think you all know who the guy in the end is. If you have any questions, theories or problems with this story, please, let me know in the reviews. I don't know when the next chapter will come out, but expect it to be a dusy. See you all later. I Love You.**


	4. You're a wizard Nova!

**Alright, time for another chapter. I don't feel the same pride with this chapter, as I did with the last one, but it's better than nothing. Unfortunately, Glossaryck found out about my "pudding sceme" and he turned the strawberry pudding into chocolate. Note to self, don't prank immortal and all-knowing beings. But I don't want to bother you readers with my life, so on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: You're a Wizard, Nova!

It's been three weeks since Nova learned that she can use magic. During those three weeks, she had been sneaking out of the house at night, and tested her powers in the part of the park, where she accidently set Otis's sleeves on fire. Nick also came to the park to help her control her powers. She figured she can't use many "complex" spells, she could only move some objects around, use some levitation, set things on fire, temporarily turn water into ice (for about 5 minutes) and she even learned how to mute animals and people. Unfortunately for Nick, he accidently got muted, but after 4 minutes he could speak again, but he was very loud in the next 4 minutes, until his voice came back to normal. As for the fire, it wasn't temporary, so Nick had to buy a fire extinguisher and put it out. Tonight however, she wants to do something different. She told Nick to buy some cans and bring them to the park. Nick did as told. It was a very nice evening when the two showed up at the park. For some reason, the stars shone brighter tonight. Nova and Nick met up at the "usual spot".

"Here are the cans."- Nick said, putting the cans on the bench- "So, are you gonna " _Wingardium Leviosa_ " them as well?"- he moved his fingers while saying the spell's name for greater effect. Nova just looked at him- "What?"

"I thought we agreed on calling that " _Levitato_ "."- she said- "It's original. And don't you ever get tired of making references?"

"Nope."- Nova bluntly stared at him, until she continued speaking.

"Anyways, I will not levitate these cans. They are actually going to be my targets."

"Oh, so you'll be practicing attacking. But do you know any shooting spells?"

"Nicki, Nicki, Nicki."- she shook her head, while folding her arms and closing her eyes. She also called him by a cute nickname their English teacher called him when they were 8, which Nick is not really fond of. She then opened them and continued- "I don't have a spell book of these things. I am just going to focus on pushing the cans with magic, just really hard to resemble an attack. So if anyone tries to mess with us, they will be force pushed out of the way."- she moved her right hand forward for a great effect.

"So you don't have to set them on fire again. Nice plan."

"Thank you. Now be a sweetheart, and move out of the way. I don't want to force push you now, do I."- Nick did as he was told and stood behind her to avoid her attack.

Nova raised her right hand and pointed it on the cans. She closed her eyes to concentrate. Everything went silent. She only imagined herself and the cans and then she quietly hummed- " _push_ ". She felt the red aura on her palm and then pulled her hand- " _Please work, please work, please work!_ "- she thought to herself. She could feel sweat coming from her forehead. She then pushed her hand and felt wind behind her, she then heard a powerful hit in front of her. " _Nova, Nova!_ "- she heard a voice calling her name, a woman's voice. It sounded so innocent and calm, yet full of energy. She then felt something hold her hand. In the darkness around her she saw a blue gloved hand holding her own. She then opened her eyes to see Nick in front of her, holding her by the shoulders and shacking her.

"Nova, Nova!"- the boy calmed down when he saw his friend waking up- "Sorry, after you cast that spell, you just passed out. I was worried!"- he gave her a hug, Nova didn't react she just looked at everything around her. She wasn't standing at sidewalk near the bench anymore, she was lying on the grass a few feet away. She also saw the cans on the floor, but with the bench now several feet further from it's initial position. And it's in pieces. She just hugged her friend back. Nick then helped her to stand up.

"You ok? That spell must have took a lot out of you."

"Was there a woman around here?"- Nova asked, looking around the park. Nick looked at her confused.

"I didn't see anybody."

"Did you _hear_ anybody?"- Nova asked, hoping she's not going crazy. Nick just shook his head. Nova sighed- "Never mind."

"I think we should get out of here. Don't want us to be caught here with the broken bench."- he turned to the bench and sighed- "I really liked that bench."- he then turned to Nova and saw her rubbing her forehead- "Maybe I should walk you home."- he then went to grab her hand, but she shrugged him off.

"It's fine. I'm ok."

"You sure? I don't want you to collapse or anything. I'll go with you just in case."

Nova would usually pretend it was nothing, but the boy had a point. She let him walk her home, but no arm holding. He agreed with the terms and the two walked. They got to the back alley of the building where her apartment is. They found four sheets hanging from one of the third floor windows. Nick examined them a little and then said quietly.

"So that is how you sneak out."

"Yea, I saw it from Tyler. He always does this when he gets grounded or just doesn't feel like exiting through the door."

"He doesn't spend much time at home, does he?"

"He used to, but after his huge personality shift, he just likes being anywhere but here. I wonder what made him so distant?"

"Well, at least he's still looking out for you."- Nick formed a small smile. Nova smiled as well.

"Yea, I think he does."

"I can kinda relate to him. I have a little sister as well. If anything ever happened to her, I… let's just say I wouldn't be feeling alright."- Nova put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think your sister is lucky to have you as a big brother."- Nick's smile increased.

"And I think your brother is lucky to have you as a little sister."- there was a small moment of silence. Tyler was leaning on the wall next to the window, listening to the conversation. They were quiet, but not that quiet. Nova and Nick said goodbye to one another. Nick walked away, while Nova climbed up the sheets. Tyler heard her and immediately went to his bed.

Before Nick left the alley, Nova called out to him. He only turned his head.

"Thanks, for walking me home."

"No problem, that's what a friend does."- he turned around and walked away. Nova turned and climbed up. When she got into the room she checked to see if Tyler was sleeping. He was. She formed a small smile. She wanted to tell him about her using magic, but she couldn't for some reason. She felt that Nick is, for now, the only person that needs to know about this. Maybe tomorrow she will tell him. She then proceeded to pull up the sheets. She untied them, put on her pajamas and went to sleep. It was a Tuesday night, 23:25 pm. She really did not look forward to waking up early and going to school. Normally, she would be so excited about her newfound abilities that she would refuse to fall asleep, but the spell she tried tonight really worn her out, so she fell asleep quicker than imagined. One question was on her mind though, who was the woman she heard in the park?

* * *

Another day, another story. Nova and Tyler woke up at the same time. Then they went to the bathroom, brushed their teeth, went to the kitchen, had breakfast and small talk with Jackie and Janna. They then exited the apartment, ready for another day of school. Jackie had her day off, so she and Janna were sitting on one of the two small sofas. Janna was just looking at Jackie with a smug face, while Jackie was watching a football game on the TV, and pretended not to notice her. After some time, she grew really uncomfortable, and then turned to Janna.

"What is it? You've been staring at me for a at least half an hour!"

"It's been three weeks. No ma… I mean the "M" word. And Nova is not questioning anything. Looks like someone won a bet!"

This made Jackie have a flashback.

* * *

 _Three weeks earlier…_

Jackie was doing the laundry while Janna was sitting on the washing machine. Janna was bored and told Jackie this.

"I bet two bucks, the entire week will pass with Nova not questioning what happened yesterday with the locker."

Jackie looked shocked at what her roommate just said. That is a very random and specific thing to say. So how does Jackie answer to this?

"You just made it easy! Two weeks, then we'll talk!"

"Three weeks?"

"You're on!"- they both shook hands.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

Jackie looked at her roommate with wide eyes.

"I thought you were joking!"

"Don't be a sore looser!"- she then made a hand gesture that said "give the money!".

"Fine."- she pulled two dollars from her pocket and gave them to Janna. Janna just said a silent "Thank you.", while grabbing the money.

"I still wonder, why didn't Nova ever question it?"- Janna asked.

"No matter how much she is "Stared up", there is some Marco Diaz in there. Like him, she just goes with the flow."- she made a "woosh" hand gesture for effect- "I'm just happy she didn't cause any more trouble, like setting something on fire."- they both laugh at the joke, remembering their old friend's tale of her burning her castle. But if it weren't for that moment, none of the other wonderful and sad moments they have been through wouldn't have happened. Jackie and Janna wouldn't have been sitting here, taking care of two kids, with one of them being magically inclined. The two friends ponder these thoughts, but are interrupted by someone they haven't seen in a long while.

"Yes, she does go with the flow, how you humans say it. I have to admit, the "Wild Princess" and the "Safe Kid" make a pretty good combination."- Jackie and Janna turn their attention from the TV to the sofa in front of them. On the sofa was a blue man, wearing a yellow toga, eating pudding, and sitting next to a pink text book, watching the TV with no care in the world. The two widen their eyes.

"Glossaryck!"- the two both shout in unison and surprise.

"Jackie! Janna!"- Glossaryck answered, imitating them. But mockery was somewhere in his voice.

"What are you doing here, little man!?"- Janna asked him in an intimidating tone- "And why are you eating my pudding!? I just bought it!"

"Sorry about that."- he then held the almost empty pudding cup towards her- "Want some?"

"No, thank you, lost my appétit."

"Well then, more for me!"- he said as he dipped his head in the pudding cup, licking what was left from the pudding – "Oh yes, good stuff!"

Jackie coughed, attracting Glossaryck's attention.

"Yes?"

"My friend asked you a question. Why are you here? Weren't you sleeping? I mean, Hekapoo did say that you would wake up when Nova turns 14."

"Well, I decided that I finish nap time early. Nova's little accident from three weeks ago woke me up. So, the training should start earlier than anticipated"- Jackie and Janna are surprised even more now.

"What!?"- Jackie asked, her tone now angry.

"I said that I want to train…"

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!"- Jackie stood up saying this, making Janna move a little out of fear. Glossaryck was unfazed. Janna really doesn't like and isn't used to Jackie loosing her cool. I guess, being a parent does that to a person.

"Jackie, I think you should calm down."- Janna stood up, and grabbed the angry Jackie by the shoulders- "Now take a deep breath. In and out, in and out."- Janna started raising then lowering her chests saying this. Jackie was starting to breath, until she calmed down. She then brought back her composure, and sat down with Janna.

"Why do you want to train Nova?"- Jackie asked, now calm.

"Because she needs to control her powers and learn new spells and since she will inherit the wand, learn how to use it."- Glossaryck answered formally.

"Why does she need to control her powers?"- Jackie asked, beginning to sound worried- "I mean, she only did that one thing with a locker."

"And also set some kids sleeves on fire."- Glossaryck said quickly.

"WHAT!?"- Jackie yelled out, almost entering her panicked form again.

"Not important now! I fixed that!"- Glossaryck raised his arm, reassuring her. Jackie decided to think about that later. She then asked Glossaryck to go on and tell her more.

"First of all, bad things will happen if she's left unchecked. Second of all, she is aware of magic and is now trying to train her powers herself. To be honest I haven't seen a princess do that since princess Carina."- Glossaryck then dozed off a bit, thinking about one of his previous students. He then shrugged the feeling of nostalgia and continued- "She may be doing well now, but she doesn't know that it has dangerous consequences."

"What kind of dangerous consequences."- Janna asked, also becoming worried.

"I will worry about that."- Glossaryck reassured them.

"She is our responsibility!"- Jackie said- "We have to know!"

"I know that you care about her. I do too! But you will have to trust me."

Glossaryck had a point. He is an all powerful, all knowing being. Nova could not have a better teacher and protector. And when he needed to help the group, even though his methods were questionable, he always pulled through. After some thinking, both Jackie and Janna decided to trust him.

"Good. She shall start her training tomorrow. I hope you kept the wand safe."

"But Hekapoo told us giving her the wand early will cause trouble."- Janna said.

"Yes, she did say that. Don't mind her, she's still a little paranoid. I mean one princess starts her wand training early, becomes the Queen of Darkness, and then early training is branded "evil" for life!"- Glossaryck saw the horrified expressions on the women's faces- "Don't worry, Celena the Shy also started her wand training early and she turned out just fine."- this made them sigh in relief.

Jackie then had a face of realization. Janna understood what it was about, and told her.

"Looks like you will have to tell her the truth about Star and Marco now."- Jackie just nodded to that.

"Don't worry child."- Glossaryck said in a calm and soothing voice- "I mean it's only been a year since you told her about her parents dying in a "car accident". She will not be mad at you… ok, she might be a little mad at you, but it will be for the best."

"I'm not worried about her being mad at me!"- Jackie said- "I just don't want her to become a queen! I want her to lead a normal life, and not to worry about some psycho going after her to…"

"I know."- Glossaryck said in a somber tone- "But nobody has a choice here. Nova will have to become queen, and she will have to be ready for tough times. But I believe she will make us proud and become Mewni's greatest queen. But right now, you just have to take a leap of faith and let her face these challenges on her own. You cannot protect her forever Jackie."

Jackie then grabbed her chin and thought a little bit about the situation. She then looked up at Glossaryck, who was just sitting and waiting patiently.

"Fine."- Jackie said somberly-"But promise me that you will keep her safe!"

"That's all I ever do."- Glossaryck answered. Jackie gave him a smile. She will lecture Nova about keeping her "magic training" and the fire accident later. There was a moment of silence, before the three heard the door open.

* * *

Nova, Tyler and Nick entered the apartment.

"Hey aunt Jackie!"- Nova said- "Can Nick stay a little…"- she stopped in her tracks, as she saw a little blue man sitting on the other couch.

Nick went next to Nova and asked her- "Hey Nova, what's wro…"- he then stopped in his tracks as he also saw the blue man. His expression of surprise then turned into that of fear- "It's a SMURF!"- he then hid behind Nova- "KILL IT! KILL IT!"

Nova tries to act casual, so she looked at the blue man and said- "Sorry about that, he has a fear of smurfs. Don't know why though."- even though she acted casual, her voice gave the weird feeling she was having away.

Glossaryck looks at Nick a little annoyed, but gives a smile to Nova.

"There's no need to apologize, princess."

"Oh, that's good because…"- Nova now had a look of confusion- "Did you just call me a princess?"

"Well I don't see any other princesses in the room."

Nova blushed a little, thinking he was complimenting her. Glossaryck saw that and corrected himself right away.

"I mean, you're an actual princess! You know? Heiress to a throne of the kingdom."

The teen's expressions were now that of shock. Nova then looked at Jackie and Janna with an expression that said "Is this guy bullshitting right now?". To her surprise they confirmed that he is right.

"But that would mean…"- Nova started, but was interrupted by Glossaryck.

"Yes, your parents were the previous rulers of a kingdom known as Mewni, and soon you will be too."

"But, aunt Jackie said they were just regular people."

"Yeah, aunt Jackie lied."- Glossaryck said nonchalantly. Jackie gave him an angry glare.

"Aunt Jackie?"- Nova looked at Jackie now, wanting to know if what the blue man said is true or not.

"Well…"- Jackie started nervously- "Your dad was a normal human. Your mom on the other hand…"

"Was a Mewman."- Glossaryck finished her sentence- "Didn't you ever find it weird, that both you and your mother have really peculiar marks on your cheeks?"- Nova nodded to that.

"My aunts told me those were our birth marks."

"They were right about that, but they are Mewman birth marks, which only the royal family members, well female members actually, have."

Nova did not expect this (but honestly, who would). Not only that, but now she has a lot of questions to ask. What really happened to her parents? Why was she raised on Earth and not on that Mewni place? What were her parents actually like? She could use magic all this time, so why did Jackie and Janna lie to her? She then grabbed her head and sighed in frustration over all these questions in her mind.

"Why did you lie to me!?"- she yelled at Jackie. But to her dismay, Jackie did not answer she just lowered her head. Nova is a person that can get angry, but that anger lasts only minutes after it begins. This anger was different. She was lied to, by someone whom she deemed as her mother. She then clenched her fists and ran from the room. Nick after seeing this clenched his fist, anger clearly seen in his eyes, and ran towards the blue man. Only to be grabbed on the arm by Tyler.

"Well this escalated quickly."- Janna commented.

"Why are you defending him!?"- Nick yelled at Tyler- He hurt Nova!"

"It wasn't him!"- Tyler said, glaring first at Nick, then at Jackie, who still had her head lowered- "You should have told her the truth then!"- he said to Jackie. Nick first looked at Tyler then at Jackie, confused. His eyes widen in realization. He turns to Tyler.

"You knew it all along?"- Nick asked, now in a quiet voice.

"Yes."- Tyler answered- "Mom told me when I turned 13. She wanted me to keep Nova in check, in case she would flip out, like that time with the locker. But judging by you two for sneaking out and not causing any trouble, I guess she had it under control."

After processing what Tyler just said, Nick calmed down and sighed.

"We wanted to tell you her "secret" today."- Nick said, whit his head lowered- "I'm going to check up on Nova."- as he was about to go to comfort Nova, he is stopped by Jackie.

"I appreciate you trying to help Nova, but this is my mistake."- Jackie told him with a sad smile. She then exited the apartment.

* * *

Nova was sitting on the sidewalk near the building where her apartment is. She was now processing what just happened. " _I mean, I just walked into the room, saw a blue man holding a pudding cup and am now pondering why my life is a lie!"-_ she thought to herself. At least she figured out why she has magic. She saw someone exiting the building. It was Jackie. Jackie then went to her and sat next to her.

"Are you alright?"- Nova looked at Jackie angrily. Is she really asking that question?

"I just found out about my parents lives being a lie and that I am a princess from another dimension, but was kept in the dark from it. I'm peachy!"

"Listen I didn't want to lie to you!"

"Then why did you!?"

Jackie let a long sigh, she had to confess now- "Your mom and dad made many friends, including your aunt Janna and me. But with friends, you also make enemies. And there were a lot. What I'm trying to say is. I didn't want you facing these enemies. That's why I kept your parents real lives a secret. I'm not asking for forgiveness, I just want you to understand."

Hearing this, Nova also let out a sigh. She looked at her aunt. She wants to forgive her, but that was a massive lie. She only nodded and said- "I understand. Thanks for telling me."

Nova then stood up and entered the building. Jackie felt a small tear, coming from her eye. Nova is mad at her, but now she knows the truth. Jackie feels sad and relieved at the same time. But at least she will not be alone, Nova will be mad at Janna too. Jackie also stood up and entered the building.

* * *

Nova entered the apartment, and saw everyone in the same positions as they were before she left. The only difference is, that Glossaryck was eating a now full pudding cup, but emptied it in one lick. She then saw Jackie enter the apartment. Nova went to the center of the room, with everyone looking at her. She turned her attention to Glossaryck.

"Alright, I believe you did not introduce yourself properly."

"My apologies, your highness."- Glossaryck bowed down. Nova felt a little nervous – "My name is Sir Glossaryck of Terms, but you can call me Glossaryck."

"How about Glossy?"- Nova said while rubbing her neck.

"If you want."

"Ok, Glossy. Why are you here?"

"To train you, so that you don't go out of control with your magic."

"Aha, so do I have to go to some wizard school, or something?"

"No, I will teach you here. You can still go to school and get educated until you turn 18."

"What happens when I turn 18?"

"You will go to Mewni and be crowned Queen."

"Wait, what!?"- Nick screamed- "She'll leave forever!"

"She can still visit you and Earth."- Glossaryck reassured him. Nick sighed in relief, although he still hates the idea.

"Do I have to marry someone then?"- Nova asked, trying to change the subject of her leaving.

"You don't have to, but you will not have an hair, and your place will be taken by your cousins or closest relatives."- Nova just nodded to that.

"Wait, if my parents are gone, who's ruling Mewni _now_?"- Nova asked.

"That is… none of your concern."- Glossaryck said a little bit nervous. Nova found that a little suspicious, but decided not to question it, for now at least.

"So I train under your wing, become queen in 6 years, and that's it."

"You will also be using a sick magic wand!"- Janna said with excitement. Nova just looked at her with a little bit of anger- "Ah, come on! You're mad at me too!? Fine, that's fair. I didn't tell you the truth either."

Nova then grew a small smile. A magic wand? Now, this is attracting her attention.

"Where's the wand?"- Nova asked calmly, but she can't stop herself from feeling excited.

"I'll get it."- Janna said as she stood up. She went to the closet and opened the highest drawer. She took a pink box from it and closed it. She went to Nova and opened the box, revealing the wand. Nova was absolutely speechless, when she saw it. The wand is purple with soft white wings, which look like butterfly wings. The wings have Persian-blue hearts. The faceplate consists of a light-blue circle with a pentagonal pattern, a whole gold star, and five pink hearts. The grip has diagonal purple and dark purple stripes. On the wands tip were two small horns. There is also a red heart between the head and the grip. It looked like some weapon an anime girl would use.

After examining the wand, Nova took it from the box. After a few seconds of holding it, it began to glow, forming a blinding light. Everybody closed their eyes, but after a few seconds, the light stops. Nova looks in aw when she sees that the wand changed form. Instead of a round head with a star, horns and wings, was a purple butterfly, with a red heart on the right wing, and a black spade on the left wing. The handle was now in a shade of dark brown, with the holder being a little bit thicker than the rest of the grip. On the holder are lines that look like branches of an oak tree. The wand was a little bit longer than in its previous form.

"Did I do that?"- Nova asked Glossaryck while, pointing to the wand. Glossaryck only nods in response.

"The wand changes its form, when it changes its owner. It mirrors the owner's personality."- after looking at the wand a bit more, he grew a little worried look, but then shook his head and continued- "This, your highness, is the "Book of Spells"."- he said while pointing to the pink text book- "Of course the book is not like it looked like in its "glory days", thanks to your mother. She of course felt guilty and made her own spell book, which I then turned into a "successor", of sorts. In the book are all the spells written down by your ancestors. And when the time comes, you may write spells which you created."

Nova's eyes grew wide, and she grins madly- "I already made my own spell!"- Everyone in the room, except Nick, had their eyes wide, hearing this- "Nick and I call it, " _Levitato_ "!"- she and Nick then raised their hands for greater effect, but Glossaryck laughs at this.

"What's so funny?"- Nick asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, It's just, that spell already exists!"- he continues laughing, then wipes a tear and opens the first page of the book- "It's even in the first page!"- he then falls on the couch, grabs his head and continues laughing. Nick and Nova only have frowns, when they saw the exact same spell, they thought they created had already existed.

"It took us two weeks to come up with the name."- Nick said in a sad tone.

"Alright, now that there are no more secrets and I have introduced myself, you and I, princess, will begin our training tomorrow."- Glossaryck said. Nova's only reaction was squealing and a little hoping.

Maybe on the outside, she felt happy, but on the inside, she knows, what's actually happening. She has to be forced to become queen, her mother figures lied to her this entire time, and she doesn't know what kind of enemies she will face. But one thing was certain. Nick and Tyler are here, as well as her other friends like Katherine and Milo. If anything bad happens, she knows who to call. But, is Glossaryck really right? Are there no more secrets? She has to discard those feelings for now, and get ready for her first day of proper training.

* * *

 **Oh yea, there we go! Another chapter is out. What do you think about all these events that have just transpired? What more secrets will Nova and the gang face?**

 **Unfortunately, I will take a little hiatus so I can think of what to do next. Don't worry, I have the general story planed out, but I need to find a natural and good way of tying it all together and present it. One thing to expect from future chapters: They will be in episodic form, unlike these first couple of chapters that formed a bigger arc, which I simply call "The Introduction Arc".  
**

 **Also, I would like to thank robertkellett for not only inspiring me to write this story, but for reviewing it as well, thus inspiring me to continue this story. If you haven't read his stories, please do, they are really good and creative.**

 **If there is something you personaly want me to introduce to the story, or if you have some issues with the story, or some theories to share, or you just want to hang out and talk, review me and/or PM me. Do whatever you please. I Love You.**


End file.
